


Something New

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: "behave" and "mine" smutty times with Geralt
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Something New

Beware the witcher, they said, for they are a fierce breed. You longed for a taste of that ferocity for though Geralt was an excellent lover he was also very… well, not timid. He was passionate and thorough and very generous but he was so soft. He caressed and peppered kisses and was so careful with you all the time. You’d tried to tell him that you wanted him to be rough but even that had only inspired a slightly brisker thrusting, never really getting what you were asking for and you grew too embarrassed to vocalize it more clearly. It wasn’t until the pair of you attended a lecture by Jaskier that it clicked for him. He’d watched you stare at Jaskier in rapt attention as he shared the many different ways to express love and affection in art, including the acts that most deemed too improper to speak of. If anyone could and would speak of it, it was Jaskier de Lettenhove.

“When we write of a man’s loving strike it isn’t to glorify violence, but to communicate the needs being met in different ways,” he explained, “In the tale of the Lusty Carlotta she is shunned for her – quote – extreme tastes and even sent to a nunnery which is where she paradoxically finds her satisfaction. The severe punishments of the abbess awakens her own lust and whether or not you agree with the text from a religious standpoint you cannot deny it’s very evocative.”

Your eyes never wavered and you made little notes in the journal you’d brought as he spoke. Geralt glanced over and saw you were writing titles of the pieces he mentioned and slowly but surely the witcher understood.

“Now perhaps you think to yourself, what if someone’s partner is hesitant because they fear hurting their lover,” Jaskier said. Geralt caught himself nodding a moment too late but thankfully no one had seen. Still he listened carefully as the bard continued.

“This is where communication is vital. You must express in the story that the lovers understand the roles and why it’s desired. We take for granted that we know what our partners want but in life and stories the best, most stirring embraces may only be experienced between two who know what is wanted and know if they can provide that for them. If you’ve decided to write a tale or share an anecdote about a passion that explores this side of carnality, you have to be sure that you express clearly that not only is the submissive desiring of this, but the dominant one is as well.”

Geralt pondered this, chewing it over slowly in his mind and by the time they left he still wasn’t sure what to do with it. You noticed his pensive silence, sliding your hand in his and squeezing it gently to pull his attention to you as you walked towards the house. The amber eyes glanced at you and then flitted away quickly. If you didn’t know any better you’d say he was almost bashful.

“Is everything alright Geralt?” you asked.

“Hmm.”

“Did you enjoy the lecture?”

“Hmm.”

“Oh…” your voice grew small and you looked askance awkwardly. Geralt heard the defeated tone in your voice and tried to think of what to say. Words were not his forte. He didn’t know how to tell you that he finally understood what you were asking for and feared he may hurt you. He didn’t know how to tell you that it scared him a little that he enjoyed the idea of doing these things to you, or, as Jaskier had insisted one should think of it, _for_ you. He stayed silent as you took off your cloak and hung it on the rack. He stayed silent as you moved into the bedroom and wordlessly began to change out of your clothes. He stayed silent as he crossed the room in quick strides and wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you close. He cradled your face in his large hand, his golden eyes staring into yours intently with the words he could not say until he summoned the only one that seemed to capture what he felt.

“Mine,” he said in a low, firm voice. Your eyes widened slightly and you smiled.

“Yours,” you said. He loved the sound of it, loved the possessive and proud feeling that welled in his chest as you gazed at him and called you his.

“Mine,” he murmured against your lips, pulling you into a bruising, punishing kiss that you responded to eagerly. Your arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled you up against him by your hips as you wrapped your legs around him. He walked you back to the bed and experimentally tossed you down onto it. You bounced once and giggled, landing with your legs parted and your half-undone dress just barely shielding your breasts from view.

“Tell me what you want,” he said, and you felt emboldened by the lecture and the look in his eyes.

“I want you to make me yours. I want you to use me any way you want. I want you to p-punish me if I don’t do what you ask,” you admitted, stammering over your words but feeling freer for saying them. He was so proud of you and so in awe of how lovely you looked as you took charge. He wordlessly pulled his shirt off, throwing it aside carelessly.

“I want that too,” you said. He chuckled as he leaned forward, body large and looming over yours. He slid a hand into the opening of your bodice and palmed a breast so tightly you gasped. He startled slightly, watching your face warily but you didn’t look upset. He could feel your heart racing and roughly ripped the dress open further. You swallowed hard as he bared your body to him and ran a hand down it starting at your neck and down between your breasts and your stomach until he reached your mound. He was surprised to find you already dripping wet and he palmed you, enjoying the way you ground against his hand and writhed beneath him.

“Who do you belong to, Y/N?” he asked.

“You, Geralt,” you answered.

“Too fucking right,” he growled. You whined when he pulled his hand away but sat up with interest as he undid his belt and quickly finished disrobing. You ached with need at the sight of him, hard and thick and yours. He saw your eyes fall to him and he took himself in hand, stroking slowly as you watched.

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded.

“You.”

“Be more specific.”

Your eyes flitted up to his and you felt your courage waver slightly. He sensed your hesitation and moved closer, reaching out to lift your face to meet his with a tender look in his eyes.

“Tell me what you want, love,” he repeated.

“I want your cock.”

“Where?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Geralt where do you thi-”

He rolled you onto your stomach and before you could ask what he was doing you heard the thwack of hand meeting flesh and your ass stung.

“Behave,” he growled, leaning over you as one hand massaged the spot he’d spanked. You could feel his hard length brush against your ass as he moved to look into your eyes as you craned your neck back towards him.

“I asked you a question, Y/N,” he said in a voice that was stern and demanding though you could see a tinge of uncertainty and concern in his eyes.

“I want you to fuck me, Geralt. I want you to fill me up and make me scream your name. I want to be owned by you inside and out so fully that I feel the ache for days but still crave more.”

Geralt had never been one for dirty talk, preferring to use his actions over his words, but when you said this he understood its appeal for the first time. He kissed you hard and before you could get a proper breath he’d pushed you into position, propping you onto your knees and presenting yourself for him lewdly. He just looked at you for a moment, stroking himself though he was more than ready for you.

“I’m going to be careful,” he said, “But I’m going to give you everything you want.”

“I want you. I just want you,” you said breathlessly, propping yourself up on your hands and arching back towards him. He aligned himself at your entrance and entered you slowly. You were tight and warm and wet and he wanted to bury himself deep inside of you as quickly as possible but he kept his control. There was good and bad pain and he would be certain you only felt the first. He looked at the red mark on your ass and smiled. You grasped at the bedsheets, panting as he slowly filled you.

“Go faster I can take it,” you pleaded. He swatted you hard, giving you a matching mark on the other side and he felt you get wetter, screwing his eyes tight and forcing himself to breath slowly and maintain his slow, steady pace.

“I know what I’m doing, Y/N. Now shut up and take it,” he snapped, surprised but delighted when you moaned in reply and he felt you clench around him. You obeyed though you rocked against him lightly so he had to still your hips with his hands until he was finally, blessedly, buried to the hilt. He pulled out just as slowly, your little frustrated sighs music to his ears but nowhere near as beautiful as the gasping moan you gave when he quickly thrust back into you. The pace grew quicker, building slowly but still quicker than he’d planned. He had excellent stamina, not a brag just a fact, but when you came for him, suddenly and catching you both by surprise, he nearly lot himself as well. You clenched and fluttered around him and your moans were half-cursing, half-sobbing as he fucked you through your climax, pushing you with ease into a second one and this time he let himself take his release as well.

“That was…” your voice trailed away as you lay side by side. He stroked your hair and nuzzled your cheek with his nose, more tender and careful than usual as he tried to check in with you. He waited for you to finish your sentence, anxious for what you’d say.

“Perfect,” you finished, lolling your head to the side to give him a sleepy smile. “Did you like it?”

“Yes,” he said quickly, pulling you in close to press a gentle kiss to your puffy lips.

“Mmm good,” you yawned, “Would you want to do it again sometime?”

“Yes,” he answered just as quickly, “Would you ever want me to…”

You cracked open one eye and watched him, waiting for him to continue.

“Take the lead?” he finished.

“Ooh what would that be like?” you asked, seeking fodder for your dreams.

“I don’t know… We could read those stories you wrote down. See what they have to say,” he mumbled.

“Geralt of Rivia that is the sweetest, sexiest thing anyone could ever say,” you murmured, eyes falling closed though the smile on your face remained. He harrumphed, fearing that you were teasing him, but when he fell asleep moments later there was a smile on his face as well.


End file.
